The Underground
by Fallen Crest
Summary: AU. The Underground is a society of werewolves led by Greyback, the werewolf who bit most of them. The society is the only place that they can go to. The Order of Phoenix has to take the Underground out before they can offer all their help to Voldemort!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders.

A few things about this story:

1. This story is an AU

2. Remus never went to Hogwarts, but he is a Wizard. It will be explained how later on in the story.

3. James, Sirius, and Peter are still the Marauders and still became Animagi, just not for Remus. They did it for the challenge.

4. There will be no OCs because I hate those. They have turned me off for many stories that I would have read if there were no OCs.

5. Peter is not a traitor in this story as of right now. He might be one later.

6. Silver does affect werewolves in this story.

7. Just because I like Tonks, she will also be in this story and closer to the Marauders age. She is going to be sixteen and will appear in later chapters.

**The Underground**

**Chapter 1**

For the past seven years, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans have been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts is a boarding school where young witches and wizards go to learn magic. They start school there when they turn eleven.

James Potter is a spoiled Pure-Blood who was sorted into Gryffindor. He lived in Godric Hollow with his parents until halfway through his seventh year when they died of Dragon Pox. In his fifth year, he successfully became an Animagus, a stag. He was Head Boy in his seventh year at Hogwarts. For the past seven years he has been pulling pranks, hanging with his friends, torturing the Slytherins, breaking rules and laws, and falling in love. He was in love with Lily Evans.

Lily Evans is a muggle-born witch who was sorted into Gryffindor. She lived in Mill Town with her parents and older sister, Petunia, who disproves of magic and thought it was freakish. Her first friend from the magic world was Severus Snape, a Slytherin in her year, who lived near her. In her seventh year at Hogwarts she became Head Girl and began to fall in love with James Potter, who she thought was an arrogant jerk for the past six years because he always broke rules and was rude to everyone else.

Peter Pettigrew is a Pure-Blood who was sorted into Gryffindor. Before Hogwarts he lost his father to a dark wizard. His mother has never been the same since the attack. In his fifth year, he became an Animagus with Sirius and James. He is a rat.

Sirius Black is a Pure-Blood who was sorted into Gryffindor. He comes from a family of dark wizards and witches who believe in what Voldemort is doing. He didn't believe in anything his family believes, making him the white sheep in the family. In his fifth year at Hogwarts, he successfully became an Animagus, a dog. He also came up with the idea of making The Marauders Map that year. It took the Marauders the rest of the school year to complete the map. They had to use James's invisibility cloak that he inherited from his dad to be able to get it done before their fifth year ended.

These four students were standing in front of their Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and their Head of House, Professor McGonagall, during the last week of their seventh year at Hogwarts. They were called to his office to discuss something important.

"So, Professor, why have you called us here?" Sirius asked. He has long black hair and bright grey eyes that were filled with life.

James looked up from gazing at Lily when he heard Sirius ask the question on all their minds. He has short black hair and hazel eyes that were hidden behind his glasses. He looked at his Headmaster curiously.

Lily looked away from James to look at the Headmaster as well. She has long beautiful wavy red hair and emerald green eyes.

Peter Pettigrew, who has short mousy brown hair and grey eyes, looked away from the window to see his Headmaster smiling.

"In the past years, you four have been very vocal in your dislike of Voldemort,"- unlike most people, the four seventh years did not flinch at the name- "and his followers. You believe what he is doing is wrong and are not afraid to voice your opinions against him. He is becoming more dangerous with trying to purify the Wizarding World." Dumbledore began.

The four seventh years shared annoyed and angry looks. They hated Voldemort with a great passion.

"I have formed an organization to fight against Voldemort. I would like you four to join this organization." Dumbledore said.

The students' eyes shined with determination. They wanted to help end Voldemort. If joining this organization was the way to help end his terrorizing, than they would join. It was time to stop Voldemort from hurting all these families.

"I accept." James said.

"So do I." Peter said.

"Me as well." Sirius said.

Lily nodded her head. Being a Muggle-born, she was one of Voldemort's targets. She would join to protect the other Muggle-borns and help end Voldemort. "I will join as well. Is Professor McGonagall a part of this organization?" She looked at her Transfiguration teacher then back to the Headmaster.

"Yes, she is." Dumbledore replied. He slid a piece of paper on the desk towards the students. "Look at that address, but do not speak it allowed. This is the address of where the organization's headquarters will be."

"Is it under some sort of protection?" Lily asked as she read the address.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 16 Kings Grave._

McGonagall nodded her head. "It is under the Fidelius Charm."

"The first meeting is the twenty-second of June at ten in the morning. You can meet the other members than." Dumbledore said.

"This is great. We're going to fight!" Sirius said excitedly when they left the Headmaster's office.

"We're going to take that bastard down." James added with a grin.

Lily frowned and hit James's arm. "Don't swear."

"Yes ma'am." James replied immediately.

Peter snickered. "Whipped."

Sirius snickered behind his hand.

James glared at them. "Shut it."

A week later Lily, Sirius, and Peter apparated to James's house that he inherited from his parents when they died. Together they apparated to Kings Grave and walked down the road until they reached number fifteen and number seventeen. They thought of the address that Professor Dumbledore showed them and the house appeared between the two houses.

"Good morning Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Black." Dumbledore greeted.

"Good morning sir." James replied as he looked around the house. A living room was to their left, but Dumbledore led them down the hallway and past the staircase to a doorway in the back. In the back room was a table with twenty-five chairs around the chair. One of the chairs was at the head of the table where Professor Dumbledore went and sat down at.

"The first order of business for today is I would like to introduce the four new members of the Order of Phoenix. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore motioned to each student as he said their names. Each new member was tossed a small black leather square that looked like a wallet.

Sirius's flipped his open to see a picture of him along with a with a golden phoenix pin.

"It proves that you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix. It also allows you access to restricted material at the Ministry and anyway else that the public is not allowed to go." Dumbledore explained to them.

Alice grinned at them. "It's good to see you guys again."

"Alice!" Lily smiled brightly at her.

"Before we go any farther, it is time for introduction for the new members." Dumbledore said. He pointed to the person to his left and went from there. "Alastor Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Hagrid, and Sturgis Podmore."

The four new members nodded to each person as they were introduced. After all the introductions were made, the four teens sat at four of the empty seats and turned their attention to Dumbledore.

"Recently, I have gotten information about Voldemort," –a few people flinched here, while the others rolled their eyes at them- "wanting to recruit some more help in taking over the wizarding world."

"What kind of help?" Gideon asked.

Dumbledore frowned. "Dark creatures. He is looking for the Underground."

Lily blinked and looked confused. "The Underground? What is that?"

"The Underground is a group of werewolves that live underground. They are led by Fenrir Greyback. I guess that most of the people who live in the Underground were bitten by Greyback." Dumbledore explained.

"Sorry, but I never heard of Greyback." Lily said even more confused.

"Greyback is a werewolf who bites the kids of parents who offend him." Dumbledore said.

Lily frowned. "That's horrible."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Most of them join him in the Underground because that is the only place they can go to. No one accepts werewolves into their lives. Muggles have even gotten bitten and their families have pushed them away, resulting in them running to the Underground to live."

Lily shook her head. "People can be so cruel."

"What do we do then, Albus? If Voldemort," –a few people flinched- "is looking to recruit werewolves than what should we do?" Moody asked.

"Greyback will most likely agree with Voldemort and everyone in the Underground will follow him because that is all they have to live for. We must take Greyback out." Dumbledore said.

"And all the others that live in the Underground?" James asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "It is most likely the Underground will disband when they no longer have a leader, so we won't have to worry about the whole Underground Society joining Voldemort." Some people shuddered at the name.

"So first we have to find it." Fabian said.

"I already have an idea of where it is. I just need a team to go there." Dumbledore said. He looked over the group. "Moody will lead the team that will enter the Underground. On his team will be Gideon, Fabian, Frank, James, and Sirius. Alice, Benjy, Caradoc, Edgar, and Elphias will be on the team that will guard the entrance to the Underground as backup. They will be led by Minerva."

James and Sirius perked up. They didn't think they would get chosen for such an important mission for their first mission.

Moody looked at them. "Are you sure it is wise to have two new recruits on this mission?"

"I'm sure they can handle it." Dumbledore replied.

In another part of London, a young teenager who looked about eighteen was walking out of a dark open passage in an alley. When he passed the open passage, the doorway closed itself by two wooden boards coming out of the walls and shutting it followed by bricks beginning to build a wall in front of the wooden boards.

The teenager has light brown hair and gold eyes. His golden eyes shined with pain, but also amusement and had a faint twinkle in them. He was dressed in muggle clothes which were blue jeans that had holes in them where his knees were, a black T-shirt with the picture of a wolf on it, a dark blue jacket, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He had a feeling something interesting was going to happen today. The first interesting day since he was six.

When he was six, his father insulted a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. Greyback took revenge on his father by biting him. His father regretted this so much that he promised that he would let his son learn magic even if no school would accept him. He even kept the fact that his son was a werewolf a secret.

At eleven, he got a wand and his father and mother homeschooled him for five years. He wanted to learn so much that he spent the next five years learning everything, not even bothering to take a summer break. He learned everything that students at Hogwarts take seven years to learn and more.

When he was fifteen, werewolves came to his town and his father and mother were killed in the fight against them. They came there looking for him on orders from Greyback. After killing his mother and father, they took him back to the Underground Society. He has lived in the Underground for the past three years. He hated having to be so near Greyback. The only good thing was that he was the only wizard there.

The teenager sighed and continued down the sidewalk. Anyone in the society could come and go as they pleased, including himself who was there against his will. He was given this freedom to so he would stop trying to leave the Underground. He would leave it often and go stay in the Leaky Cauldron. He used the money his parents left him to stay there and he worked at a bookstore for money to put in his vault so he wouldn't run out of money.

He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure that something was going to happen soon and he was glad for it. It has been so boring lately that he was glad for whatever was going to happen soon.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders.

**The Underground**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

James quietly followed Moody through the dark. It was nighttime and they were making their way to the Underground Society. They were going to take Greyback out tonight as long as the plan went correctly.

Moody led his team down an alley and to a brick wall. He pushed a few bricks in the correct order and the bricks descended into the ground. Behind the bricks, the two wooden boards dissolved into the walls, allowing the team entrance to the Underground Society.

The team followed Moody through the dark passage. As soon as they entered, the doors closed behind them and torches on the walls burst into flames, giving the team sight. They walked quietly through the tunnel. The tunnel twisted left, then right, then it went straight for about ten minutes, then it turned left again, and then right. James was beginning to get dizzy from all the turning in the tunnel.

Eventually the team made it to the end of the tunnel which opened up to be a large clearing with various tunnels in the wall that lead to different place in the Underground Society. On one side of the clearing was a throne where James guessed Greyback sat at when he was addressing the people in the society. Since it was in the dead of the night, everyone was sleeping. A lot of them, James saw, were sleeping the clearing with blankets. From what James understood, werewolves didn't give themselves the pleasure of a bed. The only ones who got that pleasure were the werewolves who escaped coming to the Underground or the leader of the Underground.

All the members of the team knew they had to be quiet. Werewolves have really good senses, even in their human forms. The slightest sound could wake them up and come to them. They couldn't afford that mistake in this mission. This mission only got one chance. If they messed up now, they would not get another chance to take Greyback down.

Moody led his team to the tunnel that was directly across from the tunnel they just came from. They walked along the edges of the wall, knowing that it was safer than walking straight towards the opposite tunnel. They slowly sidled along the walls of the clearing until they reached the tunnel they were aiming for. During that time they only had to stop three times when they thought they heard someone coming or when one of the sleeping people made a sound.

When they reached the tunnel, Sirius sighed in a relief. He personally had nothing against some werewolves. Not all of them were bad, but the ones that were, were just plain scary. They were evil beast that he really did not like meeting.

The team started down the tunnel, none of them noticing the gold eyes that were now staring into the tunnel. His ears were perked from the sound of their steps and the sigh he just heard that woke him. Someone was here that was not supposed to be.

The group reached the back room of the tunnel easily. They were taking a guess that the leader of the society, obviously Greyback, got his own chamber to stay in. In the back of the tunnel was a wooden door with fancy designs in the colors of green and silver. A fancy door usually meant that it was the door that led to someone important. Fools, really. People should learn not to have fancy doors if they were so important. It just made it easily to know where to go to find them.

Moody pushed the door open to reveal a chamber with a bed with curtains around it and a dresser, a simple room. They were actually expecting something grander with how fancy the door looked.

"The bed is empty." James said quietly as he searched the bed.

"Damn, where is he?" Moody quietly growled.

"He's either somewhere else here or he is not here at all." Frank said.

Moody grunted. "We should get out of here and revise the plan. The longer we stay here, the more danger we are in."

The others agreed and left the room. Each of them pulled their wand out to be ready if they have to fight. They quietly slipped into the clearing and started edging alone the walls. Making it out of the Underground was their first priority right now.

Sirius looked at the clearing and froze. Something was extremely wrong. He couldn't hear any shifting of bodies or snoring coming from the clearing. "Moody, I think they are awake and gone."

Moody didn't need to ask who they were. He already knew. He was already thinking along the same lines as Sirius. "We continue along the wall. This is no time to throw caution away."

The team quickly and quietly made their way to the tunnel and entered it. In the tunnel, the team picked up the speed and made it quickly down the tunnel, turning here and there. At the end of the tunnel, Moody pushed a brick in the wall on his left and the wooden planks slid into the wall followed by the bricks descending into the ground.

"Did you do it?" Alice asked when she saw them exit the alley from the light of the lamppost nearby.

Moody shook his head. "He wasn't there. We need to come up with a new plan, but there is also another problem. The werewolves woke up. We think they know that someone entered the Underground."

"What?" McGonagall asked sharply.

Just as this was said, a group of people jumped down from the roofs of the buildings, surrounding the Order. Each of them had a weapon attached to their belt, varying from guns, knives, and swords. All of them were wearing black clothes, including black fingerless gloves.

The wizards raised their wands as soon as the werewolves appeared.

"Hmm, wizards sent here to kill our leader I see." The man, who looked to be in his early twenties, standing in front of the entrance to the alley said. He had short dark brown hair and Sirius could just faintly make out his gold eyes behind his sunglasses. His fingers were brushing lightly over his knife as he smirked at the team of wizards. This smirk made Sirius want to look away from him. It was such an evil smirk.

James was eyeing the weapons that each of them had.

One of the girls, who looked to be in her late teens, who had gold eyes and long brown hair noticed this and grinned evilly. She put her hand on the hilt of her swords. "Our weapons seeing as we can't use magic and can't be werewolves all the time, we needed something else to fight with. One of the muggles that joined us got us these."

Sirius and James shared a look that basically said that they both thought that the Underground society was far more dangerous than anyone ever thought. No one knew that they actually had weapons. Everyone just thought that they didn't fight or they used their fists to fight intruders off. But to actually have weapons to kill, that was never a guess for anyone!

"Since you were here to kill our leader, I guess we just have to kill you in return." The man in front of the alley said. He was holding his knife loosely in his hand.

James looked at the knife. He noticed that all the weapons were made out of steel or iron, not silver. It didn't surprise him as silver was deadly to werewolves if injected into their bodies. It burned their skin when they just touched it.

"Kan, we can't kill them." A woman with gold eyes and blond hair tied in a plait said. She looked to be in about her mid-twenties.

"This is about what that damn Dark Moon said, isn't it, Aqua?" Kan snarled angrily. His eyes flashed brightly behind his sunglasses.

"He's our second-in-command. You are supposed to listen to him." Aqua snarled back.

Kan frowned, but kept his eyes trained on the Order. "That idiot isn't even here tonight. He can't tell me what to do if he isn't here."

Aqua grabbed Kan's arm. "Kan."

Kan pulled his arm free. "Dark Moon isn't here so he won't even know if we kill them. This is what Greyback wants us to do. I don't even get why he made Dark Moon second-in-command when he doesn't kill."

"He does kill, just not as much as you, Kan. You know that he actually values human life." The girl with brown hair said.

Kan snorted. "He's a coward and weakling, Vilene. I'm killing them."

Vilene frowned and looked up and down the sidewalk. "Kan, you know that Dark Moon can be just as scary and bad as Fenrir when he wants to be."

"Don't be a baby." Kan growled as he raised his hand to throw the knife, causing the Order to raise their wands and prepare to fight. Before Kan could throw the knife, a glint of metal flashed in the faint light of the lamppost and embedded itself in Kan's hand, causing him to drop his knife and fall to his knees as he screamed in pain and grabbed his hand.

"A silver knife." Vilene whispered as she looked at Kan's hand.

Aqua's eyes filled with fear. "Only Dark Moon uses silver knives."

"Shit." Vilene said.

"I leave for a few hours and come back to this?" A voice in the shadows growled.

The werewolves, except Kan, moved silently towards the shadows. It kind of looked like they were gliding backwards into the shadows.

"Be ready." Moody growled. Whoever these people were afraid of had to be extremely dangerous.

"You think I'm a coward?" A voice growled out of the shadows.

"Dark Moon, no, of course I don't!" Kan cried out.

The Order members shared looks. These people really feared Dark Moon.

Dark Moon stepped into the light. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood over his face and had black fingerless gloves on. All members of the Underground wore the gloves and were trained to use all the weapons. The gloves protect most parts of their hands if they ever came into contact with silver. The only parts of their hands that got burned would be their fingertips that way. Dark Moon's bright gold eyes shined brightly under his cloak as he glared at Kan. "How quickly you change your thoughts when faced with danger."

Kan bowed his head. Everyone knew not to mess with Dark Moon. He always knew when someone was talking about him and always took revenge if it was insulting him.

"Aqua, didn't I leave you in charge when I left earlier?" Dark Moon asked.

"Yes sir." Aqua's voice replied.

"Then why was it that Kan was making the decisions and not listening to you?" Dark Moon asked. He stood tall in the faint light, not bothering to give the wizards a glance.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he would not listen." Aqua said.

Dark Moon nodded and a silver knife slipped down the inside of his cloak's sleeve and into his waiting hand. He ignored the burn that it was causing his fingertips. He was used to the pain of the burns. He turned to Kan.

"I'm sorry, Dark Moon. I'll obey your orders from now on." Kan pleaded.

"I hate pleaders." Dark Moon said and he threw the knife. It went straight to his heart, instantly killing him.

The Order members watched shocked. This man just killed someone from his side.

Dark Moon turned to them. "So what do we have here?"

"You killed your own man!" Edgar said shocked.

"I have been looking for a reason to kill him for years." Dark Moon replied nonchalantly.

"Dark Moon, they came here to kill Fenrir." Vilene said quietly.

Dark Moon shrugged. "That's not a good reason to try to go against my orders." He turned back to the Order. "Let me guess, you came here to kill him to stop him from joining Voldemort."

A few members of the Order and the werewolves shuddered at the name.

"Don't say that name." Vilene hissed.

James looked at Dark Moon shocked. He didn't expect him to actually say the name. Very few actually had the guts to say the name. Even house-elves, werewolves, and goblins feared the name. What kind of person was Dark Moon?

Moody glared at Dark Moon. What kind of person kills someone on their side?

"You're too late." Dark Moon said. "Greyback left to go meet Voldemort already. He's planning on joining him and taking the Underground with him there."

Moody frowned.

"He knew he couldn't wait. He knew the resistance would try to stop him from joining Voldemort." Dark Moon ignored the shudders and went on. "He knew he had to join now before you came here."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Why was Dark Moon telling them this? Shouldn't he be attempting to kill them or make them leave, not telling them about what Greyback was doing? What was Dark Moon planning?

Dark Moon looked at the shadows with narrowed eyes.

"Back to the Underground." Aqua said. She led the werewolves to the Underground entrance in the alley. She understood what that look from Dark Moon meant.

Dark Moon continued to watch the alley and listen to the werewolves' footsteps and the doorway opening and closing. When the doorway was closed and all the werewolves were in the Underground, Dark Moon turned back to the Order. "Get out of here. Your mission was useless as Greyback isn't here. There is no point in you staying here or us fighting."

"Why are you letting us go?" Benjy asked suspiciously.

Dark Moon smirked. "I have my reasons." He turned away from the Order and walked down the sidewalk to go back to where he came from. He had no desire to stay in the Underground tonight.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders.

**The Underground**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had midterms I had to study for.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

"He let you go without a fight?" Hagrid said shocked.

Moody nodded his head. "He just told us to leave and then he walked away from us. He even got the other werewolves to leave. They called him Dark Moon and apparently he is the second-in-command in the Underground."

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him and frowned. "We will need a new plan to take out the Underground. According to Dark Moon they have already joined Voldemort," –some people shuddered- "so we need to take out the Underground now. They will give Voldemort a lot of power if they are left alone to work with Voldemort freely." The people who fear the name shuddered again.

"The problem is coming up with an efficient plan to do that." Peter said.

McGonagall raised a brow. "That should be no problem for you three. You have been making insane plans for the past seven years that have always worked." She eyed the Marauders as she said this.

James shrugged. "But this has real danger in it and is not for a prank. It has to be organized and safe so no one gets killed."

McGonagall nodded approvingly at James. She was glad to see that they really have grown up and can understand the dangers that came with missions like this. When they were first asked to join, she didn't think they would understand the dangers of the Order, but it looks like she was wrong.

"Is something wrong, James?" Sirius asked quietly so he wouldn't get the attention of the Order members as the meeting was wrapping up.

James frowned and looked at Sirius. "I'm just thinking about something."

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

James shook his head. "Nothing important. I'm just wondering about Dark Moon. He seems like a strange fellow."

Sirius shrugged. "Everyone is strange in their own way."

"I guess." James replied as the meeting ended. He went over to Lily said a quick good-bye, gave her a kiss, and left the house. Sirius followed him outside and they Apparated to his house.

Sirius followed James inside and went to the living room. He always liked coming in here and looking at all the pictures in the room. "So, when is Lily moving in?"

James dropped the butterbeers he just got from the kitchen and stared at Sirius with a blush creeping into his cheeks. "I have no idea of what you are talking about, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned at James's blush. "Are you sure about that? I see you blushing there."

James glared at him and sat down. With a wave of his wand, the butterbeer and glass was gone. "If you must know, she says that she wants to move in and will do so in a few months. She's going to live in an apartment for now. She wants to get used to life on her own first before coming here. She's going to start training to be a Healer at St. Mungo's soon."

"That's good. I'm going into Auror training." Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes. "I know Padfoot. I'm joining you there, remember?"

"Righty-o!" Sirius stopped in front of a picture of two young boys. They looked to be about eight or so. The one with black hair and glasses had the smaller boy pinned under him and was tickling him. The smaller boy was laughing like mad. He has light brown hair and his eyes were closed tightly as he was struggling under James to get free from the tickle torture. "James, I've wanted to ask you for years but I always forgot to. Who is that boy with you in this picture?"

James got up and walked over to Sirius to see the picture he was pointing at. He smiled sadly. "He's an old friend of mine from before Hogwarts. He moved two years after this was taken. I was hoping to meet up with him at Hogwarts but he didn't come. I tried to keep in contact with him through letters but he never replied to me. I wonder what happened to him."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"Remus Lupin." James replied.

"That's a weird name." Sirius said.

James grinned. "I know. It's what drew me to him. His name was different so I decided to talk to him and we became the best of friends."

"Why did he move?" Sirius asked curiously.

James shrugged. "I don't know. He never told me. He just up and left one day. I had to find out from my parents that he moved."

"Too bad." Sirius said. "So is he a wizard?"

"Yeah." James replied.

"Then he might have gone to a different wizard school." Sirius said.

James sat down and sighed. "Maybe, but he told me that he always wanted to go to Hogwarts. I don't know why he would suddenly change his idea of what school he wanted to go to."

"Nothing can be done about it now." Sirius said as he flopped down onto the couch. "What was he like?"

"Funny, smart, nice, mischievous, a little crazy at times, and he loved adventures. He loved pranks to. You would have liked him." James said.

"Would have?" Sirius asked, lifting his head off the couch to look at James.

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, would have."

"I want to meet him." Sirius said.

"You don't know where he is." James replied, frowning deeply at his friend.

Sirius pushed himself up. "So we find him."

James shook his head. "You can't. I asked my parents to use their power at the Ministry to find him. They couldn't find him. He practically dropped off the face of the planet. We can't find him."

"I don't accept defeat without even trying." Sirius protested. He leaned in closer to James. "Come on, help me locate him. It's obvious you miss your friend and I want to meet him. We were two of the best students in our year at Hogwarts. I'm sure we can find him. What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing." James replied.

"But you do have a gain in this. You could get your friend back if we found him." Sirius said.

"I guess it is worth a shot. We could ask Dumbledore. I know both of his parents attended Hogwarts. His father is John Lupin, a Pure-blood, and his mother is Katie Lupin, a Muggle-born. I don't know her maiden name." James said.

Sirius frowned. "And why not?"

"I was eight when I met these people! I didn't think I would ever need to know it to track her son down!" James protested. He sighed. "I know Remus is a wizard and should have gone to Hogwarts. I have to ask Dumbledore why he didn't attend. That would be a good place to start."

Before anything else could be said, the fireplace crackled and Moody's face appeared. "Death Eaters are attacking Grentics End."

James and Sirius shared angry looks and stood up. They hurried outside and Apparated to Grentics End. Immediately upon arrival, the two started firing curses and hexes at the Death Eaters who were killing and torturing the Muggles in the town. They would not allow Death Eaters to get away with this.

All around, yelling could be heard and flashing lights were seen as curses and hexes flied all around the Death Eaters, Order members, Aurors, and Muggles. Some of the Order members and Aurors were standing in front of the Muggles to protect or usher the Muggles away from the fight scene until their memories could be erased.

James ducked a curse and fired another at his opponent. With how many times he and Sirius dueled at school, they were quite good at dueling. He threw up a shield before firing another hex back at his opponent. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Dedalus knock his opponent out and move to another fight where it was three Death Eaters against one Auror.

While he was watching Dedalus, he was hit by a hex in his shoulder. He gasped in pain and looked down at a cut on his shoulder. James threw another shield spell up and threw a cutting curse at his opponent. The cutting curse sliced the Death Eater diagonally from his shoulder to his hip. While his opponent fell to his knees from the pain, James shot a stunning spell at him and turned to find another Death Eater firing a spell at him. Since he didn't have enough time to cast a shield spell, James dropped to his knees, letting the spell go flying over his head and shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater.

A thud behind James made him turn around to find a Death Eater lying on the ground there. He looked up to see Sirius flashing him a grin before running off to find another Death Eater to take down.

James got up and fired a spell at the nearest Death Eater. He turned around to find Frank being pushed back by three Death Eaters. Growling, James jumped into the fight and pushed the biggest Death Eater back with a cutting spell. He grabbed Frank's arm and pulled him to the ground when he saw one of the Death Eaters fire the killing curse at them. Frank stunned the Death Eater from the ground.

James lunged to the left to duck behind a car so the killing curse that was fired at him missed. He kept his bleeding arm over his head as he listened to the blasts all around him and debris flew in the air.

Peter, gasping for breath and covered in scratches, joined James behind the car.

"You okay, Wormy?" James asked. He turned around to face the car and fired a stunning spell through the window at a Death Eater before ducking back down.

"I just saw one of the Aurors fall. I'm not sure if he is dead or not. Two of the Muggles he was protecting fell after him." Peter said, wiping some blood out of his eyes. A cut above his eye kept dripping blood into it. He raised himself a little bit off the ground and fired a spell at a Death Eater.

Before James could attack another Death Eater, he saw the Dark Mark in the sky. Growling, he turned to the nearest Death Eater and fired two cutting curses and a burning hex at him. The Death Eater fell to the ground with two large gashes on him and severe burns covering his skin.

The rest of the Death Eater, who weren't down yet, Apparated away. When the Dark Mark was fired into the sky it was their time to leave.

Sirius ran over to James when the Death Eaters left. He had a cut above his eye and on his arm. A few of his fingers looked broken as well. "You okay, Prongs?"

"Just peachy." James replied.

"Back to HQ, boys. Ms. Evans and Ms. Vance are already there and waiting for you there to heal you." Moody growled at them.

"Why didn't they come fight?" James asked.

"We didn't need everyone to fight and we needed a couple people left out of the fight that know how to heal." Moody explained.

Peter wandered over to them. He had cuts and bruises littering his body, but looked fine other than that. "The Aurors said they would take the Death Eaters to Azkaban and give them trials sometime in the next few weeks."

"I'll go help them. You boys just go to HQ." Moody grunted.

The three Marauders Apparated to Order headquarters along with the other members who aren't Aurors. They went inside and were immediately taken to the dining room and shoved into one of the chairs. On the table were a lot of healing potions.

One of the potions was shoved into James's hand. He looked up to see Lily looking at him, fearfully. "It's alright, Lils. I only got hit once."

Lily sighed. "Drink the potion, James."

James grimaced at the bad taste of the potion.

Lily gave him a kiss before going to help others.

"How many Death Eaters were captured?" Dumbledore asked the members when the rest of the members showed up and they were all healed.

"Seven." Moody grunted. "The rest escaped or were saved by other Death Eaters. The Muggles who were attacked were healed and their memories of the attack have been erased."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "You all did a good job today."

Sirius and James looked at each other. Sirius smiled and nodded his head at James, who sighed. He leaned over the table so he could look at his former Headmaster. "Professor?"

"Yes James?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius and I are tracking someone down and I was wandering if you could give me any information on him." James said.

Dumbledore looked at James, curiously. "Who are you tracking?"

"An old friend. I know his parents went to Hogwarts at one point. His parents are John and Katie Lupin." James replied.

"John and Katie Lupin, yes they were great students at Hogwarts. Head Girl and Boy in their days. But you are looking for Remus Lupin?" Dumbledore asked.

James blinked. "Yeah."

"I can give you his last known address." Dumbledore said. "But that is all I have on him."

"How old is this address?" Sirius asked.

"About seven years old. It was the address that his Hogwarts letter was sent to." Dumbledore replied.

James frowned. He looked at Sirius, who shrugged. So Remus was still in England. If so and he didn't attend Hogwarts, then he must have not gone to a magic school. "That will have to do. We can track him from there, I guess." He whispered to Sirius.

Sirius nodded his head.

"You might also want to talk to an Auror by the name of Jack Lenin." Moody suggested.

"Why?" Sirius asked confused.

"He married the kid's cousin." Moody explained.

Sirius nodded his head and turned to James. "We start tomorrow?"

James nodded his head. He was going to find his friend. He would make sure of that.

"Number seven Cream Avenue." James read off a piece of parchment. He looked up at the house in front of him and Sirius. "This is it."

Sirius knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Yes?" A kind looking woman asked.

James smiled at her. "Hi, I'm looking for the Lupin family. They lived here before. I was wondering if you knew about them."

The woman smiled sadly. "Sorry, I don't. I just brought this house three years ago. Whoever lived here before though left all their things."

"Were there any pictures?" James asked.

The woman nodded her head.

"May we see them?" James asked.

"Sure, follow me."

"Why do we want to see the pictures?" Sirius asked confused when the woman left them in the kitchen.

"To see if any of them have Remus in them. If they do then we know that it was him that lived here before." James explained.

The woman came back in with a box. She opened it and pulled out a few photo albums. "Here you go."

James flipped through the albums to find that they started with Remus's parents and moved on to Remus as he grew up. He put the first aside when he recognized the pictures. He saw them when he visited Remus's house in Godric Hollow.

Sirius looked up from the album he was looking at. "There are quite a few pictures of you and Remus in this one. I think this one focuses on you and him for the few years he was your neighbor."

James looked over Sirius's shoulder to look at the pictures. There were quite a few pictures that he didn't have. "Do you mind if we take these albums?"

"Go ahead. I have no use for them." The woman replied.

"Thanks." James picked up the rest of the albums. "Come on, Sirius. We have to meet Jack."

"Alright, I'm coming." Sirius grumbled. He closed the album and followed James outside after giving the woman a big good-bye.

James walked down the sidewalk until he reached an empty alley. He Apparated to the Ministry of Magic in the alleyway with Sirius following him a few seconds later. They appeared in the main entrance of the Ministry. Having been to the Ministry a lot of times with their parents, the two knew where to go so they didn't bother going to the reception's desk. They made their way to the elevator and entered it.

"Level 1: Minister of Magic and Support Staff." The woman's voice in the elevator said and the doors opened with a ding.

A minute later the doors closed and the elevator moved to the next level.

"Level 2: Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The woman's voice said.

Sirius and James got out of the elevator and moved down the hallway until they reached the Auror's office. "Hey, did you even know that Lupin had a cousin?" Sirius asked as he pushed the door open. He looked around the office to see a series of open cubicles. Each of the cubicles had a desk, chair, and a filing cabinet. There were pictures of maps, known Dark Wizards, clippings from the Daily Prophet, and various other things in the cubicles. In the back of the room was a door that read Head Auror: Alastor Moody.

"No. This is the first I've heard of it, but then again, he was really private about his family." James replied.

Many Aurors looked up at them as they passed, wondering what they were doing there, but James and Sirius ignored them. James looked at the name plate of the Auror for each cubicle until he found Jack Lenin.

"Hey Jack." James greeted. He put his arms on the wall and leaned over it to look down at Jack.

Jack, a man who looked to be in her early thirties, looked up. He has long black hair tied in a ponytail, sharp blue-grey eyes, and in one of his ears was an earring with a dragon fang hanging from it. "Yes?"

"We need to ask you something." Sirius said, leaning against the wall of the cubicle. He flipped his wallet open to show his golden phoenix pin.

"What?" Jack asked, eyes slightly wide at the idea of these two wizards being part of the Order. They looked like they just came out of Hogwarts.

"Do you know where your cousin-in-law, Remus Lupin, is?" James asked.

Jack turned around in his seat to look at him completely. "Why do you want to know where he is?"

"We're just looking for him." Sirius replied calmly.

"Sorry to say that I haven't seen him in five years." Jack replied.

"Why?" James asked.

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. "The last time we visited him John and Selene, my wife, got into an argument. I think it was about Remus not being able to go to Hogwarts. She was saying that he should be allowed to go to Hogwarts. John yelled at her to stay out of his business and that there was a reason why Remus couldn't go to Hogwarts. I don't know what that reason is and neither does Selene."

"We went to his house today. Apparently he and his parents haven't lived there in three years, maybe longer." James said.

Jack frowned. "It's not that. John and Katie were killed three years ago, by whom, no one knows. It's still an open case."

James stood up straight. "What about Remus?"

"He hasn't been seen in three years. When they moved into that house, they practically dropped off the face of the planet. Only Muggles, Selene, and I knew they were there. John was only seen in the our world to go to the bank and even then, no one knew that because the goblins know how to keep quiet. He got a Muggle job when he moved to that house. He didn't want found." Jack explained.

"So you have no idea of where Remus could be?" James asked.

Jack shook his head. "None."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did Lupin still learn magic?" Sirius asked.

Jack nodded his head. "Yes. His father and mother taught him."

Sirius smiled and dragged James out of the Auror office. "I want to check to see if Lupin has an Apparition license."

The two Order members moved to level six of the Ministry of Magic. Sirius led James to Apparition test center. "Hi Don!"

Don was in control of the test center. He looked up at James and Sirius and groaned. Not these two again! "Yes?"

"We want to check your records of everyone who has an Apparition license." Sirius flashed his Order of the Phoenix badge.

"Fine." Don said with an annoyed sigh. He led the boys to the office of the test center. "Who are you looking for?"

"Remus Lupin." James said.

Don moved quickly through his files and pulled one out. "Here you go."

Sirius opened the file. "Says here that he got his license last summer. That was the only time he came to the Ministry most likely."

"Then where is he now?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "No idea." He pulled a piece of paper out of the file. "Here is his picture from last summer. We could show it to people and see if they have seen him recently."

James looked at the picture. Remus still had light brown hair and gold eyes. His hair was longer now and his face was covered in a few scars. "I don't remember scars on his face when he was younger. I wonder what happened."

"You can't take that. It's needs to stay in the file." Don said.

James pulled his wand out. "Geminio." The picture duplicated itself. James put the real picture back in the file and pocketed the copied. "Thanks for the help."

"Did Lupin say anything to anyone about where he came from?" Sirius asked as he handed the file back.

"No. He didn't talk to anyone. He just came, took the test, passed, got his license, then left." Don said.

Sirius sighed. "He is making this difficult."

"Remus has never been easy." James replied. "Let's go."

**A/N: Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders.

**The Underground**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

"Hi Lily." James gave his girlfriend a quick kiss when he made it to Order's headquarters for the next meeting. "How are you?"

Lily smiled brightly at him. "Great. Training at St. Mungo's is going really well as well. You?"

James smiled at him. "I'm fine. I haven't started training yet. Sirius and I plan to find Remus before we do that."

"It's been a week and a half since you've started that search. You haven't had any luck?" Lily asked.

"No. And now we have to put the search on hold to work on taking the Underground down." James replied. He ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "You probably haven't, but I want to show you a picture to know if you have seen him." He pulled the picture of Remus out of his pocket and showed it to Lily.

Lily examined the picture. "Sorry, I don't recognize him. You might ask around the Order though."

"I will. Thanks Lils." James replied.

"The first thing we have to do to take the Underground down is take out Greyback." Moody said in his report of the Underground. "We can't go any farther in taking the Underground down until we do that. But we don't know how to take him down."

"Poison him? Silver and aconite are both deadly to werewolves." Peter said.

"The problem is getting him to ingest them and finding him. He wasn't in the Underground the first time we went there." Fabian said.

"Too bad we don't have anyone on the inside to help us." Alice said.

Frank sighed. "That would make this so much easier."

"James, can I see that picture of Lupin?" Sirius whispered.

James looked at him confused but passed the picture to him.

Sirius looked at it for a few minutes before looking up at the members of the Order. "Hey Frank, Alice." He said when the meeting was over, which they got nowhere in. Killing Greyback was getting more difficult. It looked like it was going to be impossible to get to him.

"Yes Sirius?" Frank asked.

Sirius pushed the picture across the table to them. "Have you seen him before?"

Frank and Alice looked at the picture and shook their heads. "No, is that the Lupin person you and James are looking for?"

"Yeah." Sirius said.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Alice asked.

"Just that he disappeared after his parents were killed three years ago." James replied.

"And that his parents taught him magic at home. He was homeschooled rather than going to Hogwarts. Jack said that something happened when he was younger that made it impossible for him to go to Hogwarts." Sirius said. "No idea of what though."

Alice passed the picture to Dedalus, who shook his head and passed it to Gideon.

"That's horrible." Lily said.

"Why haven't you kept in contact with him if you guys were friends?" Peter asked.

"I tried, but he refused to reply to any of my letters and I didn't know where he moved to." James replied.

Gideon passed it to Edgar, who passed it to Emmeline, who smiled. "I know him."

"You do?" James and Sirius asked excitedly.

"I've spoken to him a few times in the past three years. He's very smart." Emmeline said.

"Where?" James asked urgently.

Emmeline smiled. "He stays in the Leaky Cauldron a few times a month. He's been doing that for the past three years."

"He also works in a bookstore sometimes. I haven't seen him there recently though." Elphias said.

"Back up. Did you say that he goes to the Leaky Cauldron?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Emmeline asked with a frown.

"That lying little….." Sirius growled.

James sighed. "Tom told us he never saw Remus there."

"Oh."

James grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled him out of the chair. "Come on. We're going to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why are you in such a hurry? It's not like Lupin will be there right now." Sirius asked as he was pulled out of Headquarters.

"I know. I just want to get an idea of when he will show up next." James replied. He side-apparated Sirius to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom looked up when they came inside. "Back already, boys?"

"You lied to us." James growled when he made his way to the counter. "You have seen Remus. We got information that he comes here a few times a month."

Tom sighed. "He doesn't like people knowing that he stays here and I didn't know his name. He has never told me it or anyone else for that matter. How did you know it?"

"We researched him." Sirius growled. "When is the next time he is likely to show up?"

Tom sighed. "Something this week maybe. He comes here at least once a week, at the most three nights a week."

James nodded his head. "Tell us the next time he shows up. We want to find him."

"Fine." Tom replied.

James grinned at Sirius. He, Peter, and Sirius were sitting in his living room, drinking butterbeer and just hanging out a few days later. "So, I was thinking that I want to marry Lily."

Sirius spit out his butterbeer. He coughed a few times and looked at James shocked.

"It's about time." Peter said as he threw the magazine he was looking at on the coffee table. "You've only been in love with her, for what? Seven years?"

James nodded his head. "I think I'll take her on a romantic date. We'll go somewhere special for dinner, then go on a moonlit stroll on the beach where I will ask her. It'll be a wonderful date."

Sirius stared at James. "Are you serious?"

"No, you are." James replied.

Sirius scowled while James grinned.

"James, do you really want to marry her?" Sirius asked.

James smiled dreamily. "Yes. I love her and everything about her. I love that she is so smart. I love her feisty attitude. I love her emerald green eyes. They just light up with life when she is really happy or really mad. They are perfect. I love her sense of humor. I love everything about her!"

Sirius grinned. "Then I'm happy for you."

"You just better hope she says yes, which she probably will. She really loves you too." Peter said. "By the way, you have an owl." He pointed to the window where an owl was tapping the glass.

"Wonderful!" James said. He let the owl in and took the letter. "It's from Tom. He says that Remus checked in this afternoon."

Sirius sat up. "Finally, after two weeks we can find him."

"You guys don't have time though. The Order meeting is in twenty minutes. We're supposed to work on the plan to take Greyback and the Underground out." Peter replied.

"Just tell them that we're going to be late." James told Peter.

Peter sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll head there now then. Good luck with Lupin."

"Thanks!" James said.

"Hiya Tom!" Sirius greeted when the two entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom sighed. "He's in room twelve."

"Thanks Tom!" James said, pulling Sirius up the stairs with him.

Room one, Room two, Room three, Room four, Room five…..

"How exactly are you going to approach Lupin?" Sirius asked.

Room six, Room seven…

"Don't know. I'm just winging it right now." James replied.

Room eight, Room nine…

"Best way to approach this I guess." Sirius said.

Room ten….

"I agree with you." James replied.

Room eleven, Room twelve.

James stopped in front of the door and raised a fist. He knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps on the other side approaching the door.

The door was pulled open halfway and Remus stared at them confused. He looked from James to Sirius. "Yes?"

"Remus." James said as he saw something pass through Remus's eyes. He didn't know what it was but it didn't look good.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Remus asked perplexed.

Sirius smiled. "I think he forgot who you are, Prongs."

Remus raised a brow.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm James Potter. You and I were friends when we were kids."

Remus pulled the door open the rest of the way and stared at James. "How did you find me?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. That voice sounded familiar.

"We spent two weeks tracking you down. We won't bore you with the details." James replied.

"Any particular reason why you tracked me?" Remus asked with a grin.

"I missed my buddy!" James replied before flinging himself at Remus and pinning him to the ground. He grinned mischievously and started to tickle him furiously.

Remus screamed out in laughter and struggled under James. "JAMES! STOP…HAHAHA…..PLE…..GYAAAH….PLEASE! JAMES! HAHAHA!"

James stopped after a few minutes. He grinned down at Remus. "That was fun. Tickling you was always fun."

"Prat." Remus said with a grin. He pushed James off of him and sat up. "Who is your friend?"

"Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"Nice to meet you. You already know me so I won't bother to tell you my name." Remus replied.

Sirius grinned at him. "You didn't say anything about my name."

"Why should I?" Remus asked as he stood up.

"Because he comes from a family of dark wizards and witches so most people question his allegiance." James explained as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Remus snorted. "That's stupid. People shouldn't be judged because of their family. Everyone is their own person."

"Thank you! I'm glad someone understands that!" Sirius said happily.

James coughed into his hand. "I understand that too."

Sirius waved him away. "Someone besides you."

James pouted.

"Did you two go to Hogwarts together?" Remus asked sadly.

"Yes. We were both Gryffindors." James replied.

Remus smiled sadly. "That's the house my mom was in."

"Why didn't you come to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus shook his head. "That's private. Anyway why did you track me?" He looked at Sirius as he said this.

"Well, when I asked James about this picture he has in his house, he told me it was you in the picture with him and I asked him about you, then I decided that I wanted to meet you, so James and I tracked you down together so I could meet you!" Sirius explained.

Remus blinked. "That was a very long sentence."

"That's Sirius for you." James grinned.

Of course it is." Remus replied.

"But Remus, why didn't you reply to any of my letters?" James asked sadly.

Remus shrugged. "I….I had my reasons." He looked at the floor to see a piece of parchment that wasn't there before. He picked it up and looked at it. "Uh…..guys, what is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"What?" James and Sirius said together.

James ripped the parchment out of Remus's hand and looked at it. "Why the hell did I have this in my jacket pocket? Where did I even get it?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Dumbledore maybe?"

"Guys, what is it?" Remus said frustrated.

"The Order is a secret organization that fights against Voldemort." James said and found himself surprised when Remus didn't flinch at the name.

"James! Secret!" Sirius cried.

James froze, then slapped his forehead. "Damn it. I could never keep anything from Remus when we were younger and it seems that I still can't."

Remus grinned at him. "I love that."

"I don't." James groaned.

"So I'm guessing that the Headquarters is under the Fidelius Charm." Remus said.

James sighed. "Yes."

"James!"

"I told you I can't keep secrets from him and besides he already knows where the headquarters is from the parchment!" James protested.

"Yeah, but it's a secret." Sirius said weakly.

James sighed.

"Well, I guess we just drag him to the meeting with us and have someone there erase his memory." Sirius said.

Remus backed away from Sirius and put his hands up in defense. "Stay the hell away from my mind!"

James rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't see what the problem is with him knowing where headquarters is."

"He's not a part of the Order." Sirius said.

"Who exactly is in charge of the Order?" Remus asked.

"Professor Dumbledore." James answered.

Sirius slammed his palm into his face. "Really, James?"

"I tell you everything too, Sirius. You know I can't keep secrets from my friends or my Lily-flower." James said.

"Lily-flower?" Remus said confused.

"Lily is his girlfriend who he wants to marry. He's going to ask her soon." Sirius explained.

"Oh, congrats James!" Remus replied.

James sighed. "Thanks." He turned to Sirius. "Let's just go to the meeting. Remus can come with us and we can see what Dumbledore says."

Sirius shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Remus, why don't you go checked out? You can sleep at my place tonight so we can catch up." James said.

Remus shrugged. "Okay."

"About time you two got here. You're fifteen minutes late!" Lily growled at them. She paused when Remus entered the dining room. She looked from him to James and Sirius to Remus then back to James and Sirius and raised a brow at them.

The rest of the Order looked at Remus too, who just smiled and shrugged at them.

"Care to explain, James?" Frank asked.

"You've given our secret away!" Moody growled just as Frank spoke.

"Yes, I somehow got the slip with Headquarters' address on it and I drop it in Remus's room at the Leaky Cauldron and he found it and picked it up and read it!" James said.

"So you found your friend and ended up letting him know about the Order in the process." Moody clarified.

Sirius nodded his head.

Remus looked at Moody and Frank. He narrowed his eyes. He recognized those two as well.

"What's with you?" James asked, staring at him.

"Nothing." Remus replied. "What does the Order do anyway?"

"It's fighting to take Voldemort down." James said as a few people shuddered at the name.

Remus scoffed. "I can't believe you people. Voldemort is just a name. There is nothing to fear from it. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Very wise, Mr. Lupin."

Alice stared at Remus. "Your voice sounds familiar, but I've never met you."

Remus looked at her and found that he recognized her too. This was getting bad. He ran his hand over his face.

"What did you do to your hand?" Lily asked when she saw him run it over his face. She grabbed Remus's hand and looked at it.

"I just got burned." Remus pulled his hand free.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Familiar voice and burns on his hand. Why did that sound familiar? He turned to stare at Remus. He stared into his deep and bright gold eyes and gasped. He took a step away from Remus. "I know who you are now!"

Remus tilted his head and smiled. "Do you now?"

"Yes, I've been trying to place why I know the sound of your voice when this is the first time I met you." Sirius growled. "But that's just it. It's not the first time." He pointed a finger at Remus. "You are Dark Moon!"

**A/N: Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders.

**The Underground**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 5**

The reaction was instantaneous. The Order members jumped to their feet. Some of them were staring at Remus in shock, while others had already moved passed the shock and were pulling their wands out.

James turned to his past friend with wide and upset eyes. His friend was part of the Underground Society! No, please not let it be true! He stared at Remus, silently pleading that Sirius was wrong on this. Dark Moon was mean, scary, a killer, and a werewolf. He didn't want Remus to be him. Remus was so innocent and nice when he knew him.

But Remus made no move to deny it. He just stared back at the Order.

"Remus, are you really Dark Moon?" James asked quietly.

Remus tilted his head to the side as he looked at James with critical eyes. "Yes."

James felt his world come crashing down. His friend was a werewolf and the second-in-command of the Underground Society. Why did it have to be his friend that he lost and missed so deeply years ago? Why didn't he even try to deny it?

"How long?" James asked, fist clenched at his side. "How long have you been a werewolf?"

Remus smiled grimly. After finally being reunited with his best friend after eight/nine years, he was going to lose him all over again. "Since I was six."

Six? He had been friends with Remus for a little over two years when they were younger and Remus never bloody told him that he was a werewolf? What the hell? Did he think that he would abandon him over something like this? James thought angrily before pausing. When he was younger, he might have. He was only a little kid then. He wouldn't understand. Then again he might not have because they were really great friends. But there was also the chance that he might not have liked it. Forget that for now! He didn't even tell me in the past and we can't figure out what I would have done because there is no way of finding out.

James was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Remus leave the dining hall. Remus walked out of the house and down the sidewalk. This is why he stopped writing to James. It was just easier to forget about his friend and move on in life. James got to go to Hogwarts and he didn't. Forgetting about James was easier than being alone while he got to go to Hogwarts and make all new friends, even if it was lonely.

"Where did Rems go?" James asked when he woke up from his thoughts.

"He left after saying that he is Dark Moon." Sirius replied, looking at James concerned. "Are you okay?"

James clenched his fists and frowned. "No, I just found out that my best friend is a werewolf and he just walks out. I mean really! Now I have to hunt him down again just to drag him back here. Stupid bloody prat. He has always been like this. And put those bloody wands away! Remus is not a bad person!"

Alice smiled. "Do you trust him completely?"

"Yeah." James replied without hesitation.

"Even though you haven't seen him in eight years," Sirius said under his breath causing James to glare at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James snarled.

Sirius frowned. "You haven't seen him in eight years and you still trust him completely. Eight years, James! That's a long time. He could have changed a lot in that time. You saw what he did himself the other night at the Underground. He killed someone on his side and he feels no remorse for it. Is that the friend you remember?"

James clenched his fists. "People change with time, I know that, but you have to remember that he has lived in the Underground for three years. People in the Underground kill. He had to learn to kill at fifteen so he wouldn't be killed for not killing when told. You heard what that girl werewolf said. He values the human life and doesn't like killing, but he does it still so he won't get killed himself."

"You can't trust everyone, especially after eight years." Sirius argued.

"Are you trying to say that if my life was the one he was ordered to kill that he would do it?" James growled, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius frowned. "I don't know. I only met him today. I'm just trying to warn you that people change. You're my best friend. I just don't want to see you hurt."

Shaking his head, James turned around. "I know Remus won't ever betray me and I'll prove it." He ran out of headquarters and down the sidewalk. He ran down to the Apparition point in the city. Remus was already gone by the time he reached it though.

"You two brought the second-in-command to our headquarters." Moody growled. "This is dangerous. He can lead his comrades here."

Sirius glared angrily at the wall. "I realize that. But at the time we didn't even know he was a werewolf."

"We need to find him." Caradoc said.

Remus Apparated back to the entrance of the Underground. He pulled his black cloak out of his rucksack and threw it on and pulled the hood over his head. He never showed his true face to the people in the Underground, not since his first day there. No one in the Underground even knows that he is Remus Lupin, the little fifteen year old that they dragged down to the Underground against his will because he changed his name to Dark Moon after a few weeks there. They don't remember his real name. The fake name is only for the Underground. He only uses it out of the Underground when he is with other werewolves. He pushed the password into the brick wall and watched both walls move before entering the passage.

"What are you doing here, Dark Moon?" Aqua asked when Dark Moon reached the clearing.

"I ran into an old…..uh…acquaintance and decided it would be best to come back here." Dark Moon explained. He looked around the clearing. "Is Greyback back?"

"Yes, we are fully on You-Know-Who's side. Greyback is going to address us later." Aqua answered nervously.

Dark Moon nodded his head and went over to a side of the clearing to sit against the wall. He preferred to be alone in the Underground. He didn't really like any of the people in the Underground. The only reason he put up with them was because he had too.

Dark Moon jolted awoke from his nap by Greyback's booming voice echoing around the clearing. He looked up to see Greyback sitting in his throne, addressing everyone.

"We are to use the full moon to bite as many people as we can or to kill Mudbloods and muggles. The Dark Lord wants anyone who is bitten to be brought to the Underground to be trained and to join him. We are to help him recruit and take out all the Mudbloods, clean the blood!" Greyback said.

Dark Moon rolled his head and growled softly under his breath. Clean the blood? Voldemort was insane. There is nothing wrong with Muggle-borns. They have as much right to learn magic as the Pure-bloods and Half-bloods. How could anyone agree with him and want to join him? It is all just senseless killing…then again, who was he to talk? He has killed too. It has been his way of life since he was fifteen, though he tried to avoid killing as much as he could. He still hated it after these past three years.

James sat in his sitting room with his face buried in his hands. He couldn't find his friend. Why did he have to run off like that without waiting for him to say anything to him? Was Remus really afraid to talk to him about this?

"James, please talk to me. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Sirius said sadly.

"I want to go to the Underground." James replied.

Sirius sat up straight. "What?"

"I want to go to the Underground."

"Why the hell do you want to go there?" Sirius growled. "It's dangerous there."

James stood up. "I'm going and I'm going to find Remus."

"Damn it, James. You can't go there. You will get killed." Sirius snarled as he stood up. He wasn't about to let his best friend, someone who was a brother to him, walk to his death.

"I'm going." James said stubbornly.

"James, think about Lily, Peter, and me. You're going to get killed down there and leave us behind. Lily will be so heartbroken with you gone. Do you really want to do that to her?" Sirius asked, trying to make James so guilty that he won't leave.

"I have to do this. I have to find Remus. He's like a little brother to me. I lost him eight years ago. I'm not going to lose him again." James said.

Sirius smiled a small smile. "Then I guess he's my baby brother too."

James looked at him confused. "How do you figure that?"

"James, you're my brother and if Remus is a brother to you, then that makes him a brother to me. I just wish he came to Hogwarts. If he had, then we wouldn't have to do this." Sirius explained, running a hand through his hair.

"And you would know that we can trust him completely." James growled as he started pacing. "And what are you talking about? We wouldn't have to do this?"

Sirius stood up and put a hand on James's shoulder. "If you think I'm going to just sit here and wait while you go save our brother, then you are sadly mistaken. We need to come up with a plan though."

"Thank you, Sirius." James replied.

Sirius hugged James. "Don't worry about it."

We need to get the two-way mirrors out once more." James said.

"We also need the invisibility cloak, you know, just in case." Sirius added.

James looked up from the plans that lay in front of him and Sirius on the kitchen table. "While we are down there, we should use our nicknames. We don't want any of them to know our real names. Like Remus does, we'll have to wear cloaks."

"We can't use magic unless absolutely necessary since none of them learned magic." Sirius added.

"Except Remus." James corrected.

Sirius nodded his head. "Did you notice that they were all wearing black fingerless gloves?"

Leaning back in his seat, James sighed. "I did. Do you think it is something that they all wear?"

"Probably. So we have to get a pair each and we have to wear black cloaks." Sirius said.

"I wonder why they wear black." James replied thoughtfully.

Sirius stared at him. "Is that really important right now?"

"Well, no. I'm just curious." James shrugged.

"It's probably because most of them evil. Black is like the color of evil, while white is the color of good." Sirius replied. He honestly didn't care, but hopefully that answer would satisfy James thoughts on the matter.

Nervously, James ran a hand through his hair. "This is going to be hard. We can't tell anyone about this mission. It has to be only us who go down there. If more people try to join us then we will be found easier."

Sirius nodded his head. "And we know that Remus wears a black cloak in the Underground, probably the only ones who does. That will make it easy to find him down there. When should we break into the Underground?"

"I want to do this as soon as possible, but we have to be careful with this. We should do it in the dead of night. That should be the safest time to do it. Everyone will be asleep then." James said.

"Sounds like we are going to kidnap Remus in the dead of night," Sirius replied, grinning a little.

"It won't be strange since Remus leaves the Underground every now and then. I guess they don't have to stay in the Underground every day. They must be able to leave once and a while." James murmured.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "So, it won't be strange if Remus isn't in the Underground when the others wake up."

James nodded his head.

"So, Operation RRL is ago!"

James stared at Sirius. "What?"

Sirius shook his head. "Operation Retrieve Remus Lupin."

James continued to stare at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"You're an idiot." James muttered.

Sirius crossed his arms and huffed. "Maybe I won't help you then."

"Do you really want to make me do this mission alone? What if I die on it and you could have saved me from said death if you were there? Do you really want that on your conscience?" James asked.

Sirius growled. "You know I can't let you do this alone."

James smirked. "I know…..But really? Operation Retrieve Remus Lupin? Can't you come up with something better?"

Sirius shrugged. "Do you want me to change it to Saving Little Bro?"

"You know, you really are an idiot." James muttered. "Where do you keep coming up with these ridiculous names?"

Sirius huffed. "Fine, be that way. Ruin my fun. Operation: Infiltrate the Underground is ago."

**A/N: I know Remus is actually older than James by seventeen days, but since this story is an AU, I'm going to swap their birthdays around so Remus is younger. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders.

**The Underground**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Talking"

_Thought_

**Chapter 6**

"James?" Lily called as she entered her boyfriend's house with the key he gave her. She shook the rain water out of her eyes as she stepped passed the Apparition wards on the house. She looked around to find the place empty. Walking around the whole house, she found nothing to give her an idea of where he could have gone. Sighing, she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She took a few sips of it before putting the glass down and kneeling on the ground. A discarded piece of parchment that was lying under the table had caught her eyes. She picked it up and looked at it confused. It looked like plans of some sort. Never has she been able to tell head or tails of the Marauders' plans. Only a Marauder could read the plans. A Marauder. Sirius and Peter were Marauders!

Lily ran out of the house and after locking it up, she Apparated away to Sirius's flat first. She pounded on his door and kept yelling for him to open up for a good ten minutes. After ten minutes past, she sighed in frustration and looked at the parchment in her hand. Now that she looked at it, the writing looked like Sirius's. _Damn it. I just wasted ten minutes. Sirius is in on whatever plan this is. Why am I even surprised? Those two always do the most insane things together. _

Tugging on a strand her hair in frustration, Lily turned on the spot and headed to Peter's flat. She proceeded to pound on his door in the rain for ten minutes, getting no answer from Peter either. _Where the hell is he? He's not on this crazy plan either, is he? He's either at the Ministry doing work in the Obliviator Headquarters. With all the Death Eater attacks, they have a lot of memories to erase. So, he's at work, on Order business, at Order Headquarters, on this insane mission, or somewhere else where I will never find him. Best place to go would be Headquarters, I guess._

Annoyed and frustrated beyond belief, Lily Apparated to the Apparition spot in Kings Grave and walked to Headquarters. When she entered Headquarters, only Sturgis, Emmeline, and Dorcas were there.

"Hi Lily! What are you doing here?" Emmeline asked.

"I'm looking for Peter." Lily said, wringing water out of her hair.

"Oh, well, you came to the right spot." Dorcas replied with a grin. "He's upstairs."

Lily smiled. "Thanks." She walked over to the stairs. "PETER, GET DOWN HERE!"

A squeak and something being knocked over were heard. Peter appeared next as he stumbled down the stairs. "What is it, Lily?"

Lily handed him the parchment. "I can't make heads or tails of this."

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Plans by Sirius and James. I found them in James's house." Lily explained.

Peter examined the plans and frowned. "Where is the rest?"

"There's more?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

"That's all I found." Lily replied. "It was just lying on the floor."

Peter nodded his head. "They must have hidden the rest and dropped this part without realizing it."

Lily sat down at the table. "What does it say?"

Peter looked at the parchment again. "From what I can tell, they have gone to the Underground to find Lupin."

"What?" Lily screamed, paling dramatically.

Emmeline stood up so fast that her chair was knocked over. "Who else went with James and Sirius?"

"No one else." Peter replied.

"How can you be sure?" Sturgis demanded.

Peter sighed. "This is a plan done by The Marauders, not the Order. If anyone else went with them, they would have come to me first for my help then to probably Lily. We are the ones they trust most of all because we have seven years of history, where the Order is still new to us and we don't know who we can trust with every single thing we do."

"So what do we do?" Dorcas asked.

"Nothing. You can mess the whole plan up and get them killed if you try to go to the Underground right now." Peter replied. Lily was surprised at how calm Peter was being and how rational he was as well. She never truly realized what his part with the Marauders was, but now she saw that he truly did belong with them.

"I hate waiting." Emmeline said, as she fixed her chair and sat down.

"Should we tell Albus what is going on?" Lily asked.

"We should warn him." Dorcas mumbled.

James threw the cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood up. He stuffed his mirror and invisibility cloak in his pocket and slid his wand up the sleeve of his cloak. It was almost midnight and time for him and Sirius to enter the Underground. They had spent the last few hours keeping an eye on the entrance and scoping the area out. "Let's go."

Sirius pulled his hood over his face and followed James down the alley. His friend pushed the code to open the passage in the bricks and waited until the brick and wooden walls moved out of the way. He nervously fingered his wand that he had in his sleeve. This had to be one of the stupidest things he has ever done with James, and they became Animagi together!

Undaunted, James walked into the torch lit path with Sirius coming in behind him. He knew Sirius thought this was a stupid and extremely dangerous idea. He spent the last few hours talking to Sirius and trying to get him to leave because he wanted to do this alone and he didn't want Sirius to risk himself for Remus when he didn't know him. Remus was his little brother, not Sirius's. But Sirius kept insisting that if Remus was James's little brother then he was also his little brother.

At the end of the tunnel, James and Sirius stopped in the shadows and looked out at all the sleeping figures on the ground. Sirius kneeled on the ground as he looked around. He and James waited a few minutes in silence as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. To be able to find Remus without waking anyone they had to be able to do it in the dark. The only light they got was from the torches in the tunnel and that didn't help much in the clearing. They couldn't use their wands unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Are you ready, Prongs?" Sirius whispered. Using their nicknames always got them to calm down when they were doing something dangerous.

James nodded his head. He pulled his cloak out and threw it over himself. "Wait here and call me on the mirror if something comes up."

"I know, Prongs, just go." Sirius replied.

James nodded his head and pulled the hood of his invisibility cloak over himself. He walked along the edge of the clearing. It was safer even though he was invisible. He had no chance of stepping on someone and waking them up if he was on the edge of the clearing. His job was to find Remus while Sirius kept an eye on everyone in the clearing.

James entered the first tunnel he came to. In the back of this tunnel he came to a room filled with weapons like knives, swords, spears, guns, and bullets. The guns lay on tables with bullets while the spears, knives, and swords were leaning against the wall or were hanging on racks on the wall. Shuddering at the idea of this weapons being in the hands of the enemies, James noticed a door on the side of the room and decided to go through it. He pushed it open and entered a short tunnel that led him to another room. This room had mats on the floor, targets on the walls, and punching bags. Spots of blood could be seen on the wall and mats. It was obviously the training room.

Grimacing, James left the room through the tunnel of this room. He came out the second tunnel in the clearing. He sidled along the edge again to make it to the next tunnel. This tunnel was next to the one that led to Greyback's room. He walked to the back of the room and came across a thick wooden door with a big padlock on it. Curiously, James pulled out a lock picking set and kneeled in front of the door. After easily getting the lock opened, James pushed the door open a crack and looked into the room. He froze at what he saw. It was a prison cell. There were five people chained to the walls in there. He took in each of their appearances. They were all covered in bruises and cuts. Two of them still had wounds that were bleeding, new wounds obviously.

Closing his eyes tightly and letting out a frustrated sigh, James pulled the door shut and locked it back up. Saving them wasn't his mission. If he did try to save them, it would just put his mission in jeopardy.

James left the tunnel and walked along the edge of the clearing. He walked pass the tunnel that led to Greyback's room. He stopped at the tunnel next to the one that led to Greyback's room. Before entering the tunnel, he let his eyes sweep over the sleeping forms of the people in the clearing. A few of them shifted in their sleep or let out snorts.

James slipped into the tunnel. In the back of the tunnel he came across a black wooden door. He grabbed the doorknob to open the door. Before he could open it though, he heard his name.

"James Potter."

Tensing, James grabbed his mirror. "What is it, Sirius?"

"I just saw some werewolves get up. I think it's almost morning." Sirius whispered.

James frowned. He hadn't realized that so much time past already. "Get above ground, Sirius. I want to check one more tunnel. Get out, please."

Sirius nodded his head. "Be careful."

James slipped the mirror in his pocket and opened the door. He slipped inside and closed the door. The room had a bed and dresser; that was all. On the bed sleeping was Remus. His black cloak lay on the floor next to his bed. A few silver knives were on the dresser and a few were lying next to Remus's cloak. Clenched in Remus's fist was another silver knife to be used against any intruders which made James flinch. Silver was dangerous to werewolves. His hand had to be severely burned by now. His other hand lay under his pillow.

After a quick glance at the door, James slipped the invisibility cloak off himself and moved over to the bed. "Remus."

Remus sat straight up, eyes flashing. His hand came out from under his hand to show that he had his wand and his hand with the knife flashed forward. James gasped and dropped to his knees so the knife went over his head.

"Damn it, Remus. Relax. It's just me." James hissed quietly.

Remus stared at him with a frown. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Be quiet. No one knows I'm here." James said quietly.

Remus jumped off his bed and grabbed his cloak. He quickly threw it over his shoulders. "Why are you here, damn it?"

"To find you." James replied.

"Why? You know that I'm a werewolf….."

"And I don't care. You didn't even give me a chance to reply before you left. What did you think I was going to say?" James hissed, glancing at the door nervously.

Remus looked at the cloak in James's hands. "An invisibility cloak?"

James looked at it, blinking at the sudden subject change. His friend was not going to distract him that easily. "Yeah. Remus, I don't care that you are a werewolf."

"You have to get out of here." Remus hissed.

"Not without you." James replied.

"What?" Remus growled. "I can't."

"Why not? You left before."

Remus looked away.

James grabbed Remus's arm. "Please come with me. I want to talk with you but not under these stressful and dangerous conditions."

"It's dangerous for you to be with me. I'm a werewolf and second-in-command down here." Remus replied.

"You're my brother." James said.

Remus groaned. "Damn it, James."

James smiled. He could always get Remus to do anything he didn't want to do.

Remus drew his hood up and grabbed some of his silver knives. He slipped them into his sleeves and pocketed his wand.

"Sirius is waiting for us above ground. He kept an eye on the clearing for me. Some of them woke up so he had to get out of here." James explained to Remus.

Remus growled. "You two are so foolish. You shouldn't have come here. It's dangerous."

"Just shut up, Rems. It's done." James replied. He threw the invisibility cloak over his shoulders. "Before we leave, I'm calling Sirius."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Remus asked, raising a brow.

James pulled out a mirror. "Two-way mirror. Sirius Black."

"What is it, James?" Sirius asked.

"Are you above ground?" James asked.

"Yeah." Sirius replied confused.

James nodded his head. "I found Rems. He's coming with me back above ground."

"Good. At least this mission wasn't in vain." Sirius said.

"Dark Moon!" A female voice shouted from the other side of the door as she knocked loudly and speedily.

James pulled the hood of his cloak over himself and disappeared instantly. He slipped the mirror in his pocket and moved to a corner of the room.

"What?" Dark Moon asked as he opened the door.

Vilene's anxious face was all glossy and sweaty. "Can I come in?"

Dark Moon stepped to the side. "What is it?"

Vilene looked at the door, nervously.

Dark Moon took his wand out and waved it out the door. "Anti-eavesdropping spell on the door. What is it?"

"I can't do this anymore!" Vilene cried and latched onto Dark Moon.

Dark Moon jumped in surprise. "Vilene?...Vilene…."

"I hate it down here!" Vilene wailed. "I hate playing this evil werewolf so I won't get killed. I hate killing. I hate living down here!"

Dark Moon tried to pry the girl off him. "You've only been down here for two months. You'll get used to it."

"No, I won't! I'm a Muggle. I'll never be used to it" Vilene screamed. She gripped Dark Moon's cloak in her hands. "I can't do this plan that Greyback wants us to do. I can't! It's wrong! I don't want to work for You-Know-Who! He's evil!"

Dark Moon pried Vilene off of him and pushed her a step away from him. "You have two options then. One: Suck it up like I have and learn to kill when you need to so you will survive down here. Two: Run. You can run away if you want, but you have to be careful and you have to leave the country. If you do that, you will have it hard. You are a Muggle so being a werewolf on your own will be hard. That's all I can give you. I don't know what you want."

"I don't want to be here anymore. I want out." Vilene said.

"Then run. You can leave when you want and return whenever you want. Just leave at some point and run to a far away country where you can't be found and never come back." Dark Moon replied.

"I'm scared." Vilene said.

Dark Moon sighed. "Take your sword with you; find someone you trust completely in the Underground to go with you. It's always best to take someone with you, someone to watch your back."

Vilene hesitated, then looked up at Dark Moon with wide eyes. "Will you go with me?"

Dark Moon sighed in annoyance. "I can't. I have things I need to do down here. I can't leave. Find someone else."

"I'll try." Vilene replied, though she sounded greatly disappointed.

Dark Moon opened the door and waved her out. When she was gone, he leaned against the door and sighed.

James appeared in the room. "What was that about?"

"They trust me and come to me with problems." Dark Moon groaned. "It's such a pain."

"We have to leave now. Padfoot is rather impatient." James said when he noticed that Remus didn't want to talk about it.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked confused.

"Peter, Sirius, and I have nicknames for each other. I'm Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, and Sirius is Padfoot." James explained as he pulled the hood of his cloak back up and disappeared.

"Why?" Remus asked.

James smirked. "I'll explain later. Just leave."

Dark Moon sighed and left his room. He heard his door close behind him as James exited with him. He led James straight through the clearing, passed everyone who was moving around and getting ready for the day.

James weaved in and out of people, being careful not to hit any of them. It wouldn't be good to be caught right now.

When they made it above ground, Remus stopped when he noticed someone in a black cloak talking with Aqua. "Who's your friend, Aqua?"

Aqua whipped around to face Dark Moon. "I don't know. I just met him. His name is Solar."

James tapped Remus's shoulder. "I think that is Sirius." He whispered in Remus's ear.

"Aqua, go inside or get lost. I have a meeting with him." Remus ordered.

Aqua nodded her head and entered the Underground.

Solar walked out of the alley with James and Remus following him. They walked for twenty minutes before they entered another alley. Solar pulled his cloak off and turned to Remus. James pulled the invisibility cloak and black cloak he had on off as well.

"Solar?" Remus scoffed at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "First thing that came into my mind."

"We are Apparating to my house." James said.

"Right." Sirius and Remus chorused.

The three disappeared one after another.

**A/N: Please Review! **


End file.
